Une autre danse, je t'en prie
by SilverSoul0505
Summary: Un tout petit one-shot de Twisted Fate et Evelynn, inspiré de Careless Whispers de George Michael. Enjoy!


Une autre danse, je t'en prie

Il marchait seul dans la forêt, une main dans la poche de son veston rouge et l'autre jouant librement avec une carte. Le silence régnait autour de lui; aucun doute, il était bien seul. Il regardait le sol avec tristesse en revoyant des images de la femme qui avait pris son cœur. Cette seule femme qui l'avait vraiment aimé, cette femme qu'il avait trahie. Il s'en mordait les doigts maintenant. Tout en continuant tout droit vers lui, en direction de leur lieu de rencontre, il se mordit la lèvre, tentant de rester fort en repensant à ces souvenirs qui le hantaient constamment.

 _ **Son bras dans le dos de sa belle, il tournoya avec elle dans une douce danse, au rythme d'un piano envoutant. Un sourire satisfait au visage, il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, rouges comme sa belle robe.**_

La pluie commença alors à tomber. Son chapeau noir le protégea à peine des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur son veston propre. Les quelques feuilles qui parsemaient les arbres ne purent pas non plus le garder au sec. Une telle atmosphère rendit sa mémoire encore plus vive. Il pouvait vraiment entendre les douces notes du piano dans sa tête alors qu'il suivit le petit sentier au sol.

 _ **La tête reposant sur le torse de son amant, elle dormait paisiblement. Étant éveillé, il passa une main dans les cheveux bleus de son amoureuse et porta son regard au loin, ne pensant qu'à leurs beaux moments ensemble. Ciel qu'il l'aimait.**_

Il vit au loin un rocher. Ce rocher en forme de cœur.

 _ **\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé l'autre jour en me promenant, Fate, lança-t-elle en pointant le cœur de pierre.  
Fate approcha et, sans lâcher la main de sa douce, passa un doigt sur la gravure qui avait été faite au couteau sur la roche. Il pouvait y lire «T+E». Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.**_

Devant lui se trouvait ce même cœur. Il posa un genou au sol et repassa son index sur les lettres gravées dessus.  
\- Eve, murmura-t-il sachant très bien que personne ne l'entendait, comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide…

 _ **La belle serveuse du bar lui apporta sa bière qu'il avait commandée et laissa un petit mot avec son breuvage. Une adresse. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et vit son sourire séduisant.**_

Il approcha un peu de la pierre et distingua des marques de griffes sur les initiales gravées. Son cœur se tordit un peu plus et il continua de caresser bêtement les deux lettres. Il se rappela brièvement de la soirée qu'il avait passée avec cette autre femme. Ses souvenirs de cette nuit étaient tellement embrumés à cause de l'alcool…

 _ **\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça à moi, Fate? Chuchota Evelynn les larmes aux yeux.  
Il ne répondit pas, gardant la tête baissée, coupable.  
\- Je ne te croyais pas capable d'une telle chose… cracha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **_

L'eau lui monta aux yeux alors qu'il revit le visage triste de sa douce. Il serra les dents et riva son regard sur la pierre en se redressant.

 _ **Il approcha lentement d'elle, les bras ouverts, en espérant pouvoir la recueillir auprès de lui.  
\- Ne me touche pas, ordonna-t-elle en le repoussant du bout des bras. Ne t'approche pas de moi.  
Le regard d'Evelynn était de braise. De la braise consumée par des larmes. **_

L'image de ce regard brulant le faisait encore souffrir. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Soudainement, il entendit un craquement. Twisted Fate fit volteface et chercha du regard quelque chose.  
\- Qui que vous soyez, lança sa voix grave, sortez de l'ombre.  
Il regarda un peu partout avant de sortir une carte jaune de son paquet. Il la manipula habilement, tendu. Un autre son se fit entendre et il lança brusquement la carte. Elle ne fit aucun bruit quand elle tomba des mètres plus loin.  
\- Manqué, fit une voix féminine qu'il reconnaissait, comme d'habitude.  
Fate se calma au son de cette voix réconfortante. Même s'il ne la voyait toujours pas, il se sentait nettement mieux.  
\- Evelynn, soupira-t-il. Tu es venue.  
\- Je ne trahis jamais mes promesses, moi, répliqua-t-elle en gardant son invisibilité. J'ai promis de venir alors me voici. Que me veux-tu, Fate?

 _ **Il attrapa son poignet, ne sachant quoi faire.  
\- Que me veux-tu, Fate? Cracha Evelynn. Tu as osé me trahir, je ne veux plus de toi.  
\- Evelynn, reste, je t'expliquerai…  
\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes explications. Laisse-moi partir.  
Elle se mit invisible, tira vivement son poignet de la main de Twisted Fate et partit dans la nuit. **_

Il leva la tête et prit une grande inspiration.  
\- Je veux te voir, demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.  
\- C'est tout?  
Evelynn défit son sort. Tranquillement, une belle femme aux cheveux bleu foncé et à la peau bleutée vêtue d'une somptueuse robe rouge apparut devant Fate. Le même sourire confiant que d'habitude se dressa sur les lèvres de Fate. Il approcha lentement de la belle et lui prit la main. Il la porta à ses lèvres. Étrangement, Evelynn ne réagit point et se laissa faire.  
\- Danse avec moi, s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-il.  
Cette fois-ci, elle sembla être prise au dépourvu.  
\- Qu-Quoi?  
\- Une autre danse, je t'en prie, insista Fate.  
Elle n'ajouta rien et se contenta de garder un visage de marbre. Elle ne voulait pas montrer aucune émotion ou faiblesse devant lui. Voyant qu'elle ne résista pas, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et posa son bras derrière son dos. Doucement, ils se mirent à danser ensemble. Les deux se regardèrent profondément dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Les yeux d'Evelynn se remplirent d'eau tout seul. Au bout de quelques minutes de lente valse, elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Fate et le repoussa légèrement.  
\- Non… soupira-t-elle. Je ne devrais pas…  
\- Eve, la coupa-t-il. Je…  
Elle patienta, son regard bleu planté dans le sien alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.  
\- J'ai fait des erreurs dans ma vie, et te perdre a été ma plus grosse gaffe. Je m'en veux tellement… Je ne te referai plus jamais une telle chose, je te le jure.  
\- Et comment je peux te croire? Comment je peux savoir que tu ne me referas pas ce même coup, une fois rendu saoul…  
Il reprit sa main et la porta au centre de sa poitrine. Evelynn sentait les battements dans sa paume.  
\- Parce que tu es la seule femme qui fait battre mon cœur, et tu le sais.  
Elle se mordit les lèvres et dériva son regard des yeux sincères de Twisted Fate.  
\- Tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance, continua-t-il. Il n'y a que toi qui sais mon vrai nom… Excepté Malcolm… Evelynn, donne-moi une seconde chance, s'il te plaît.

 _ **Elle était en train de siroter une bière avec Graves dans un bar de Piltover.  
\- Il te cherche, Evelynn, soupira Malcom. Il a fouillé partout et m'a demandé de te chercher aussi…  
\- Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle, venimeuse. Il sait très bien que je ne veux plus de lui.  
\- Mais lui, il te veut, toi.  
\- Et pourquoi tu l'aides, Graves?  
Graves eut un sourire en coin et prit la main de la femme bleue dans les siennes et la tapota doucement.  
\- Parce qu'il est mon partenaire et un homme dévoué comme lui mérite une deuxième chance.  
Malcolm Graves se leva, posa une poignée d'or sur la table et quitta le bar, sans rien ajouter. **_

Voyant qu'elle gardait le silence, il ouvrit légèrement les bras et elle s'enfouit dedans, posant sa tête sur son torse. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant quelques instants avant qu'Evelynn remonte.  
\- Fate, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Oui?  
\- Danse avec moi encore…  
Ne disant rien. Il ne fit que hocher la tête. Les deux amants se remirent à valser ensemble doucement. Une aura les enveloppa, rendant cette danse intime et envoutante.  
\- Fate, je suis prête à te donner une deuxième chance, soupira-t-elle.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Oui… pendant ces deux années, j'ai réussi à passer à travers la haine que j'avais envers toi… Je suis restée amoureuse de toi, Fate. J'ai simplement peur…  
Il leva le menton d'Evelynn et la regarda avec questionnement.  
\- De quoi as-tu peur, ma belle Evelynn?  
Elle tourna légèrement la tête, fuyant son regard inquiet.  
\- Que tu danses à nouveau avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi…  
Twisted Fate arrêta la danse et prit le visage de la femme dans ses deux mains, la forçant à le regarder.  
\- Comment pourrais-je danser avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi?  
\- Tu l'as pourtant déjà fait, si facilement…  
\- Jamais je ne laisserai partir cette deuxième chance Eve, je ne danserais plus jamais avec une autre femme que toi… Il n'est pas question que je laisse passer cette occasion… Je ne te causerai plus jamais de mal.  
\- Mais…  
\- Je n'ai plus dansé avec une autre personne après l'incident de l'autre jour… Ces pieds ne savent plus danser qu'avec toi…  
Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Evelynn.  
\- …mon amour, finit-il en murmurant.  
Sans avertissement, les yeux en larmes, elle entoura le cou de son amant avec ses bras et se hissa pour l'embrasser. À cet instant précis, les deux réalisèrent à quel point ils s'étaient manqué l'un et l'autre et à quel point ils avaient besoin de l'autre auprès d'eux.  
\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en se détachant.  
\- Moi aussi, Tobias.


End file.
